


Rule Over My Heart (Royal AU)

by revengingbarnes



Series: Rule Over My Heart (Royal AU) [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 1700s, 18th Century, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, Prince Thomas - Freeform, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, british royalty, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: It is 1700s Britain. Desperate to escape the mechanical routine of the castle, Prince Thomas rides out to the villages of his kingdom, places he had been unaware of until this time. He longs for salvation from his suffocating life. While he’s out there, he finds exactly what he needs, in the form of a bright-eyed, sharp witted young girl with a smile that can make hearts stop.





	1. Chapter 1

“Tom? Earth to Tom?”

Tom blinked, looking up to meet Harrison’s eyes.

“You okay, bro? You zoned out for a bit.” His gaze held concern, and Tom quickly smiled to reassure him that he was fine.

“Y’know, I insisted they send you out of class and give you a break so you could have a breather. Bring your brain into focus again. Can’t do that if you spend the break daydreaming as well.”

Tom shook his head at that, trying to breathe deep and forget about how tired he was. “Didn’t get much sleep last night.”

Harrison sighed then, sitting on the bench next to Tom. He followed Tom’s gaze out at the gardens. The lush, evenly cut grass and the clear stream that cut through the green.

“That’s what you said yesterday. And last week.”

Tom gritted his teeth, tense, knowing he had been caught. Of course, Harrison had been the one to spot it. No one else cared enough to do the same.

“Just a bout of insomnia, Harrison. I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure? Something’s bothering you Tom. I can see that. And you can tell me, you know?”

Tom smiled, his first genuine smile of the day. “I know.”

Harrison clearly understood that Tom didn’t want to talk about it, and turned his head back to the view in front of him. The miles and miles of beautiful gardens stretched outward, the view was absolutely spectacular. Tom just wished he could enjoy it as much as it deserved.

………………

If someone ever asked Tom to name the cons of being the Prince of England and the Heir to the throne, he would be able to write a trilogy. Like how the classes on business and economics annoyed him, how he’d rather study something like English Literature. Or art. But no, he had to learn the rules and ropes of being king, and the last 20 years had been spent trying to prepare him to rule a kingdom.

Maybe he’d add the dining and diet to the list of things he hated. Particularly the dining table manners. Okay, so it’s good to have table manners, Tom got that. But it was another thing sitting through a meal with all your muscles clenched, moving under the scrutinizing eyes of his father and his adviser. Most of the time, Tom deliberately moved slowly and carefully, so he’d had less room to mess up. Coincidentally, he didn’t eat a whole lot. Later he would order the servants to bring platters to his chambers, and he’d eat his fill. But never with others around. Never.

Tom would most definitely mention the meetings he had to now attend with his father about the businesses of the kingdom. The trade. The alliances. The little revolts here and there that they had to clean up. He had been at these meetings since he was 16, in order to ‘learn the art of ruling’. His father’s words, not his.

Suffocated. That’s how Tom felt in the castle.

His only salvation was his weekly ride out of the castle. He would wait eagerly for the day he would be able to go out on his beautiful chocolate colored horse, managing to sneak past the horde of Noblemen children on horses accompanying him. He’d go to places he knew his parents would frown upon if they found out. But here, in the crisp fresh air of the world outside the castle, everything was unimportant. Everything was normal. Here, Tom wasn’t special. He wasn’t a prince. He was just a boy on a horse. No one would stare at him if they crossed his path. No one would give him a huge smile and a compliment and then look at him expectantly for some sort of reward. He wasn’t ‘My Prince’. He wasn’t ‘Your Majesty’. He was just Tom. Just Tom.

Maybe that’s why his visits to the outside world started to become more and more frequent. Tom would escape out as much as possible. Which meant twice a week instead of once. He’d stand at the outskirts of moving markets. Vendors would be shouting about their produce which they carried on large, wooden carts. Tom didn’t dare go in there. He was content on watching people mill about and do their trade. Never once had it failed to astound him that nobody even noticed him. Nobody looked at him as if nitpicking everything he was doing. He could stand there, leaning on his horse for as long as he wanted, and no one would spare more than a sideways glance. Tom wanted to be there for a long time, just people watching. But the world wasn’t that kind.

The selective time was upsetting, to say the least. But his schedule was too packed. Every moment was always mapped out from the moment he opened his eyes in the morning to the moment his head would hit the pillow at night. These rare visits were a luxury he dared not complain about.

No one knew where he went off to. Not even Harrison. Hence why Harrison knew something was wrong but didn’t know what. He didn’t know that Tom felt like a stranger in his own body. Like a puppet being held up by four strings, bouncing and tumbling through life just the way his superiors wanted him to.

The only thing that was Tom’s own was his mind, his thoughts. It was his retreat when things got too much, along with his horse rides. He would escape into his mind’s world, a world he had constructed quite vividly over the last 20 years, and made adjustments to every day.

But sometimes, Tom felt like he would go crazy if he just kept pushing everything inside instead of projecting it outward. For years, he had taken every desire in his heart and buried it in his mind. But now, as the time for his coronation got closer and closer, Tom felt his brain finally getting saturated by the amount of wishes in there, wishes that had turned to yearnings. Yearnings he would probably never get fulfilled. Yearnings he’d have to take to the grave.

Tom understood his duties. He understood his future. Knew he couldn’t step down from it. But sometimes, he wished he would grow up knowing the craft of ruling, but not feeling like a machine while doing it. He wanted to be human before he wanted to be king. In fact, wanting to be king was a far point in his list of wishes. But nobody seemed to understand how much he was sinking under this weight.

It was just him, his thoughts and his therapist. His therapist being the horse that carried him away from the figurative humidity of the castle to the breezy lanes of the country where villagers milled about, living minimal lives but still content in their hearts.

Tom knew he’d never get that. He’d be a delusional fool to even hope that he could.


	2. Chapter 2

The rhythmical tapping of Tom’s foot was the only thing Tom chose to focus on, instead of the multiple servants bustling around the room, or the flipping pages of the notebook clutched in his mother’s hands, or even the sound of her voice as she rattled on and on about the various dates for Tom’s coronation to his father. He could feel the man’s gaze on him and his tapping foot, but he pointedly looked away.

Tom’s younger brother Paddy sat next to his mother. Every once in a while, their eyes would meet and they would exchange smiles. Paddy was the only person in Tom’s life unaffected by the Royal treatment, since he was too young to properly be sucked into the lifestyle. He was probably one of the only people besides Harrison that Tom was happy to be around in this godforsaken place.

After what felt like years, but turned out to be an hour, Tom saw his father stand up, telling his mother he had other matters to look into, and that the date for the coronation was her choice. With that, he left.

Tom wondered if he could slip away as well, now that he was gone. After a little more consideration, he stood up, saying something about sparring lessons to his mother and walking away before she could ask questions.

Today was Tuesday, which meant it was riding day. Tom had been buzzing all morning for it. The castle got more and more constricting every day. This was his intermission from the life he lived. So he quickly marched to the stables, unlocking the stall where his horse Lacey stood, strong and proud. Tom petted her a few times, mounting her and clicking his tongue, beginning his trek to the village a mile away.

There was a dirt road leading away from the market where Tom usually arrived to look around. Tom stared at it, wondering if he should go down the road. He hadn’t wandered away from the market yet. Should he explore new places?

Oh, what the heck. He was feeling adventurous.

He crossed many people down the path, most of them on foot, some lugging carts and baskets. A little girl stared at him with wide eyes as he passed. Tom gave her a smile. She continued to stare.

He stopped Lacey when he reached a stream forming from a waterfall. It wasn’t too big, but not too small either. Where the water calmed enough to not have overbearing force, women sat at the banks, washing clothes and chatting. Laughter echoed around the little space.

Tom watched in interest as a woman beat a piece of cloth violently with a stone. He obviously knew about this way of washing clothes. He had, however, never seen it before. Did their servants wash their clothes the same way? Probably. It was highly intriguing.

“Hello, creep. Done staring at women?”

Tom turned from his place on Lacey, eyes catching a girl who stood a few feet from him. Her face and arms were shiny, possibly from sweat. A piece of cloth wrapped around her forehead to keep her hair from her eyes. Her shorts ended just above her knees. Tom’s eyes widened. He had seen women and girls in no other clothing besides robes and big dresses.

“And now he’s staring at me. Haven’t you seen legs before?”

Tom shook his head violently, feeling heat rise up to his cheeks. “N-no, that’s not-” He didn’t know what to say.

The girl giggled then, biting her lip to keep her laughter in. Tom felt his heart rate rise as he took in the twinkle in her eyes, the dimple in one cheek. She stood with a hand on her hip, the other holding a small basket. He watched as she brushed a stray piece of hair from her face.

“Calm down, killjoy. It was a joke. Don’t get all uptight about it.”

Tom couldn’t have replied to that if he tried. Never in his life had someone talked to him that way. Not even Harrison. Or his siblings. It wasn't….. too scathing. Tom wasn’t as offended as he thought he’d be. He quite enjoyed the verbal thrashing. It was refreshing, even though he did not how to react. So he resorted to clamping his mouth shut.

“Who’s this?” The girl was looking at Lacey, a smile crossing her face.

“L-Lacey.” Tom managed to blurt out. The girl reached a hand forward, letting Lacey sniff it.

“Can I pet her?” Tom nodded, again, almost feverishly.

Lacey nuzzled her nose into the girl’s open palm, causing her to smile wide. Tom felt his heart pound, watching her smile. There was something so wholesome and genuine about how her features lit up with it. So different from the fake ones that the ministers plastered on their faces every day. So different from his own phony one. He had a sudden urge to keep someone so pure and unaltered away from the doom and gloom of the castle. Which wouldn’t be too hard, of course.

“Y’know, I’m sure I have an apple back at my place for this lady.” The girl looked up at Tom almost expectantly, and Tom couldn’t control his smile.

“Lead the way.”

The house he was led to was a modest one storey cottage. He tied Lacey to a pole outside and went in, eyes wide as he looked around. He counted three doors maximum, taking in the overused rug under his feet and the minimal furniture in the living room.

“This is your house?”

She snorted. “No, I’ve casually led you into someone else’s.”

Tom blushed and shifted, feeling stupid.  _Of course it’s her house, you dolt._

The girl walked over to a rucksack placed against the wall, rummaging through it. Out came a rosy apple and she smiled, holding it up for him to look at. Tom couldn’t help but return her grin. Her happiness was infectious. Being in her company was a refreshing change of pace from his normal life. He hadn’t talked to a commoner yet despite his weekly visits. This girl was so casual and uncaring. She walked freely, without worrying about looking stiff and straight like his mother or the daughters of various Noblemen that resided in the castle. Her hips swayed, arms moving as she talked, gestures forming in the air. Yet, she exhibited a grace no one in the Royal Court could. Her presence was unmatched.

She walked to where Tom stood, examining the apple.

“It’s browning slightly, but I don’t think she’ll mind.”

Tom’s nod was stiff. He thought of the castle, where an apple with a speck of dirt would be returned in order to be washed and cleaned properly. He felt a twinge of guilt in his chest.

Lacey chewed up the apple in one bite, neighing happily. The girl continued to pet her.

“So, I’m guessing you’re from the city.” She gestured to his clothes; knee-high leather boots, brown pants tucked into them, and a white button down whose sleeves Tom had rolled up.

He nodded. Technically, it wasn’t a lie.

“Why are you down here, killjoy? Just to watch women while they washed clothes? Don’t they do that up there?”

Tom felt a blush creep up his face again, annoyed by how easily she was getting him flustered.

“N-no. And don’t call me that.”

She leaned forward, catching his eye. Humor danced in hers. “So what do I call you?”

“Tom. My name is Tom.”

“Tom.” His breath caught at the way she said it. He cleared his throat. “My name is Y/N.”

Tom smiled as they shook hands. He could have sworn he felt a shiver go down his spine when her skin met his.

That night, Tom thought about the dappled sunlight falling on Y/N’s cheek, and the hollow of her collarbone before he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom didn’t know what possessed him to return to the little clearing where women washed clothes in hopes of finding Y/N. He was surprised to see it was empty. He stared at the bare bank, no clothes or women in sight.

He briefly wondered if he could head to the cottages and over to Y/N’s, but ultimately ruled it as too creepy and led Lacey back to the marketplace. He was disappointed, of course. He had been thinking about Y/N, the the cloth wrapped around her forehead, her jokes, her sarcasm, and her unfiltered kindness towards Lacey. She was someone Tom wanted to see again. Hold a proper conversation with. Learn about.

Lacey sat down as Tom did, and he leaned against her, legs stretched out in front of him. He watched a woman try to bargain with a vendor over peaches, trying to get him to lessen the price by about half a pound. Tom thought about his family, who would throw away money like it grew on trees, while people here strived to save even half a pound.

“Tom?” He snapped out of his thoughts at the voice, turning his head up. His heart stuttered when he saw a familiar face staring down at him where he sat. Y/N was dressed in a half-sleeved T shirt and tights today, a blue cloth around her forehead this time. Her eyes were just as bright as he remembered, smile just as blinding. “Hey! I thought you wouldn’t come back! Thought that you’d had your fill watching women the other day.”

Tom scowled at her, but it disappeared when she giggled. “Good to see you too, Y/N.”

She walked over to him, dropping down on the grass next to him. Her arm briefly brushed against his and Tom breathed deep at the feeling.

“So, why are you here today?” She was munching on another apple, and Tom wondered how much she actually liked them.

“Just…. people watching.” Tom didn’t know if he should feel embarrassed. But Y/N didn’t seem phased. She just nodded.

“Great activity. Have you ever done that thing where you pick a person and guess their life based on what they look like? My brother and I do that all the time. It’s hilarious.”

Tom shook his head but his mind stuck on one thought. “You have a brother?”

Y/N nodded, taking another bite. “Four of them, in fact. And a sister too. All of them younger. They’re a little too wild for me most of the time, so I just wander by myself. We live in an old people neighborhood. Not many other people my age.” She turned to look at him. “You?”

“Three brothers. All young. I don’t like them either.”

Y/N giggled then. “I didn’t say I don’t like them. I’m just a little less enthusiastic as compared to them.”

Tom flushed a bit, not knowing what to say. “You’re plenty enthusiastic, I think.”

“I am compared to you, killjoy.” She nudged him and winked. Tom couldn’t help his grin.

“Anyway,” she continued. “Look at that lady.” She subtly pointed to the same lady that was bargaining with the vendor. “I bet she’s bargaining because she wants the half pound to buy herself a birthday present. Because, y'know, her husband left town for a job but found a pretty young thing in the city instead and doesn’t love her anymore.”

Tom gaped at Y/N. “That's…. bizarre. And most likely untrue.”

Y/N rolled her eyes. “I’m not saying they had to be true stories, killjoy. The crazier they are, the more fun it is. Otherwise, it’s fucking boring.”

Tom fidgeted at the word. He wasn’t used to hearing people swear. He hadn’t been allowed to his whole life, and he’d do it in his mind most of the time. He had never heard or used it in conversation.

Y/N was looking at him weird, but then, a knowing grin spread across her face. Tom knew it wasn’t a good sign.

“It’s fucking boring, isn’t it, Tom? Right? Fucking boring?”

Tom shifted. She knew. She was too clever not to. “Yeah… it is.”

“What? What is it?”

“It's…boring.”

Y/N laughed at that. “Oh Jesus, you don’t swear!”

“That’s not true!” Tom jumped to the defensive. “I know how to swear.”

“Then do it!”

“I-” Tom paused. Y/N’s grin was splitting her face.

“Say it. Say ‘fuck’.”

“What? No.”

“Knew it. You can’t swear.”

“I can!”

“Then say it!”

“Okay!” Tom took a breath, then mumbled something.

“Sorry, what was that? Couldn’t hear you over the sound of how prudish you are.”

Tom gaped at her. “Fuck.”

Y/N raised an eyebrow. “Still can’t hear you.”

“Fuck!” Tom didn’t even know what this conversation was at that point. Here he was, yelling profanity at a girl who he’d met just once before. “Fuck fuck fuck!”

Y/N laughed again, and Tom couldn’t help but laugh along. This was the craziest, wackiest talk he had ever had with someone.

They laughed until tears streamed down their faces.

“So what’s like up there?” A rock went skidding down the path when Y/N’s foot collided with it. “Do you have servants doing all the work for you? Or is that just something my bitter elders told me so I’d hate your class?”

Tom looked at her, trying to read her face. He didn’t detect any taunt, any mock in her tone. She was genuinely curious.

“I- well, yes.” Tom actually felt ashamed. Y/N turned to look at him, smiling.

“Why are you hesitant about it? It’s not a bad thing. I’m happy you have a good life.”

Yeah. Tom thought sarcastically. Great life I have.

He immediately felt bad when that thought entered him. He was so privileged. He had everything he could ever ask for. Yet he went about whining and complaining like a spoiled brat.

Maybe he was just that. A spoiled brat.

“You’re not…. angry? That some people have so much and some have so little?”

Y/N shrugged at that, kicking another pebble as they walked. “Angry? No. A little envious? Yeah, I won’t lie. It sucks sometimes. When I have to lug a cart for mum or wash dishes after dinner. Or when I lay on my bed at night completely exhausted, knowing I’ll wake up feeling no better since my mattress is shit.” She looked at him then, eyes wide, as if surprised. “Sorry, I got all whiny on you. That’s not fair of me.” Before Tom could say anything, she continued. “I don’t hate it. I’ll have a fit about it sometimes, but then I’ll laugh it off with my family and realize I have everyone I love here with me. I’m okay just as I am.”

Tom didn’t know how to feel about what she said, he just nodded. As much as he enjoyed Y/N’s company, the more he was with her, the guiltier he felt. All he had to do was snap his fingers and get served with whatever he wanted. And he was still ungrateful, unhappy. It was extremely conceited of him.

The silence that settled had just a twinge of awkward, something he had suspected would happen when Y/N and him discussed their differences. But he knew with Y/N, it wouldn’t last. And he was right. A minute later, her face lit up again.

“Tell me about the parties. I heard upper class people have epic parties! With those big beautiful gowns and dresses.” She was practically bouncing. “I love big dresses, y'know? Especially big, fluffy ones like in the books. They’re so fucking beautiful.”

Tom smiled at her enthusiasm, trying to ignore the fact that Y/N probably didn’t even own a dress whereas his mother threw them away just because they were an inch longer or shorter. Instead, he launched into a detailed description of the Balls frequently held in the castle. He hadn’t told Y/N he was a prince yet. He didn’t know how she’d react to it. And he didn’t want this…. friendship?…. to end yet. He liked her too much.

He liked her too much.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything around the castle seemed to remind Tom of Y/N in some way.

Fruit was now permanently associated with her, particularly apples. Tom would think about her at breakfast, he’d think about her smile during classes, he’d think about her crazy antics, climbing walls and trees during his fencing lessons. He’d think about her excited gestures and love for dresses when he’d sit with his mother and watch the maids fix the train of her dress. He’d think about the everlasting light in her eyes before he’d go to sleep at night.

Y/N had become such an important part of Tom’s life. And even if he tried, he couldn’t deny the fact that he wanted to spend every waking moment with her. He wanted to walk around with her all the time, hear her joke and tell him stories of her wacky adventures. Twice a week, he would go to see her. She would take him to a local flea market, where Tom would watch with fascination as she would bargain for the products. She had a way with words Tom hadn’t seen before. To him, she was this incredible person who was unmatched in her beauty, cunning and grace. Someone who had so much even when she had so little.

Tom wasn’t blind enough to deny that he was falling in love with her.

As days went by, the castle became more and more tense. Tom’s coronation was drawing near, and everyone besides him was on their tiptoes in anticipation. Tom couldn’t care less about the event. The only issue was that his time with Y/N was getting cut shorter and shorter as the day drew near. His schedule was becoming tighter with the numerous rehearsals for the day, and many fittings for his clothes. Everything had to perfect to the last detail, and according to his mother, there was no margin to mess up.

Even a day that was supposed to wholly Tom’s, was just turning into another event where he was to be a people pleaser.

He was determined to not let anything stop him from returning to the village though. And even though the twice weekly visits cut down to once weekly, he didn’t let it become lesser than that. He would still meet Y/N. He would still see something new in her life every time that would intrigue him greatly. And he would still stretch the meeting out to as long as possible.

“Stop running around, kids! This isn’t funny anymore. You’ll break something! Sit down and eat!”

Y/N’s mother was shouting from the kitchen. She had went to get a refill on Tom’s plate, insisting that he was a ‘growing boy whose brain needed all the fuel it could get’. She was an incredible cook. Despite not having nearly the same variety as was present back at the castle, she had managed to make something very warm and cozy. It felt like proper home food, not something that looked like it came out of a restaurant, beautiful but impersonal. Tom had insisted one plate was enough, but the woman had scoffed and reached forward to squish his cheeks.

“You’re all skinny, boy! What, do they not feed you up there?” Y/N snickered next to him as he tried answering through the squished cheeks. Ultimately, he just stayed silent and let her fuss over him as much as she wanted.

“Sorry about her.” Y/N’s voice was sheepish. “She can be a bit much at times.”

Tom shrugged it off. “She means well.” Tom couldn’t remember the last time he had ate his belly’s fill. It made him all toasty and sleepy, which Y/N noticed immediately.

“Let’s go for a walk, yeah?” Tom agreed and waited by the door of the cottage as Y/N scrambled to get shoes on and let her mother know where she’d be.

Tom had never been out of the castle at night, but since the day of his coronation drew nearer and nearer, it was the only time of the day he could spare. He was confident enough to show up at Y/N’s doorstep this time, hence resulting in him meeting her mother, who refused to let him go until he had dinner with them. Tom had tried to decline but he quickly realized she was as stubborn as her daughter. Before he knew it, he had met a group of little children, all that looked like varying versions of Y/N, and he had filled his stomach with warm food and his arms with many hugs from the kids.

Moonlight illuminated their path as they walked to the stream. The waterfall wasn’t very steep, so it didn’t make too much noise. Y/N milled about here and there, and Tom immediately noticed the tension in her muscles.

“Everything okay?” He asked. Y/N looked at him and smiled, making Tom smile back almost as an instinct. Then she shrugged and sat down at the bank. She removed her shoes and allowed her feet to dip into the water. Tom followed suit. The cool water against his skin felt wonderful. He turned back to her expectantly.

She seemed to mull over her thoughts, before looking at him.

“Why do you come here every day, Tom?”

The question caught him off guard. He didn’t know what to say. Instead, he let out a breath and looked out into the dark water.

“I…” He shrugged. He blanked out then, speechless. What should he say? He was sick of his life? His family? Or that he was in love with her? He admired her? He couldn’t imagine not seeing her? It was all so much. But didn’t come close to how he really felt.

“Do you…. do you get a kick out of this? Seeing people who don’t have as much as you?”

Tom’s head snapped towards her, eyes wide.

“What? No. Never. I…. I like you, Y/N. I admire you. I see the way you live, your relationship with your family, how happy you are despite everything here, and it just… it’s all I have, but all I don’t have at the same time.” Tom shook his head. “I don’t know how to explain it. My parents have always held certain…. expectations from me. They want me to be a certain way. All my life I’ve heard them say ‘do this, act like this, talk like this’. My siblings hate me because of how much my parents focus their attention on me. They feel neglected. I don’t have a relationship with anyone at my house. Every day I spend there, it gets harder to breathe. And then I come here, and you…. you’re so kind to me. You’re not afraid to call me out on my shit. And you welcome me into your home even though you don’t know a whole lot about me. Then your family… your family makes me feel more loved in one hour than I’ve felt in the last 20 years.” He was out of breath at this point. Y/N was looking at him with wide eyes. Tom felt brave, a flicker of courage so strong, he blurts out something he never thought he’d say.

“And I think I’m falling in love with you with every second that we spend together.”

Y/N was looking at him, indiscernible expression on her face. Tom felt his heart race as his courage slipped away, leaving him an anxious mess.

He would have fainted in five more seconds if Y/N’s lips hadn’t curled into her characteristic bright smile. The kind that lit up her whole face and made her eyes shine.

“I love you too, you idiot.” She whispered.

Tom let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “R-really?”

Y/N nodded. “Yeah. Why else do you think I’d spend time with you every day? And even let you into my house?”

Tom laughed shakily at that, hands still clammy. “Because you’re a nice person?”

Y/N giggled, leaning closer until her face was inches from his. Her shoulder pressed against his own. Tom’s heart was in his throat, heartbeat in his ears.

“I’m nice, Tom. I’m not stupid.”

With that, her lips were on his.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom had learned a long time ago that Y/N was way cleverer than him. So he decided that there was no way he could trick her. Let alone take her measurements without her knowing about them.

See, for Y/N’s birthday, Tom decided he wanted to get her a dress. And not just any dress, but the most majestic, beautiful, fairytale dress he could get made. He still remembered every word she had used when she described her ideal dress. Long, dark, fancy but elegant. He might not know a whole lot about dresses, but the maids of the castle did, who dressed his mother and the Noblemen’s daughters every day. So the perfect dress wouldn’t be the problem.

Tailoring it to exactly fit Y/N would be.

Tom had literally no excuse to know her waist or chest size. Asking would be extremely creepy. So Tom went for his best option. Y/N’s mum. She was more than happy to oblige when Tom explained why he wanted the measurements. And by his next visit, she had slipped a small bit of paper into his palm, grinning and winking.

As Y/N’s legs swung and she bit into her second biscuit, Tom imagined how she would look in the dress he had picked. He had had unlimited options, of course, and he had tried his best to pick one that was closest to what Y/N wished for. He just wished she would like it when he gave it to her.

“What are you thinking about?”

Tom shook his head and grinned. “Just about how beautiful you are.”

Y/N giggled, nudging him. “Shut up, you sap.”

“I only state facts, darling.”

“Oh, do you?” She raised an eyebrow playfully. Tom could hear the people bustling around on the streets from their place on the roof of the cottage, but paid them no heed. All he wanted to look at was sitting right next to him.

“I do. In fact, I actually believe-”

Y/N kissed him then, making him grin against her lips. She had this habit of interrupting him whenever he was talking. But it never annoyed him since she did so by pressing her lips against his. He hummed against her mouth, hands reaching for her waist to pull her into his lap, but as her leg began to straddle him, she pulled away.

“People are watching. We’re in public.”

Tom resorted to peppering her neck with kisses. A thrill went through him when he felt her shiver. “Since when do you give a shit about what people think?”

Y/N shrugged against him. “Fair point.”

Tom kicked back then, scooting backward until they weren’t visible from the street. Then he gestured with his hands to come closer. She smiled and straddled him, lips meeting his hungrily.

It turned hot very quickly, her hands tugging at his hair, his own slipping under her shirt to caress her sides. They hadn’t gone farther than intense making out, but sweet Jesus, did Tom want her. He thought about it every day. How she would look under him, covered in sweat and shaking as he took her. He would picture her moans, her nails scratching down his back. He’d wake up sweating and shaking, aroused as all hell and frustrated.

He knew she was being cautious. She was trying to take this slow and not jump in too quickly. He respected that. And he’d wait. For her, a thousand times over.

……………..

Y/N started screaming when she saw the dress, and started crying when she put it on and saw herself in the mirror. It was navy blue, looking perfect against her skin. It fitted her to the last curve, with a flowing skirt and even a little train. It was studded with small silver work, not too much, not too little. The minute Tom had seen it, he knew she’d love it. And he was absolutely right.

After her mother was done fawning over her, Tom said he wanted to take Y/N dancing in the city on Lacey. And he did. They danced the night away in a modest but beautiful club, kind of like Y/N herself. Her eyes were still glazed over slightly with tears as she spun in his arms, but her smile was bright as ever, genuine and absolutely breathtaking.

Tom imagined Y/N wearing dresses every day. He imagined her by his side as he took his place on the throne. He imagined a bright white diamond on her finger, on the same hand he gripped now as he spun her around.

But Tom wasn’t stupid. He knew what havoc would arise in the Royal Castle if he revealed this little affair of his. His mother would shriek in horror. His father would lock him up in there forever, never to see Y/N again. Under no circumstances could he ever be with a commoner, according to his family. It was an unspoken rule. They had never stated it, because to them, it was a blatantly obvious one.

He knew how scandalous his association with Y/N was. He knew how many eyebrows it would raise. He knew what it would do to their relations with other European monarchies. But honestly, Tom couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Having said that, Y/N deserved to know this. They had been together for about four months now. He was to be coronated in three weeks. It was her birthday. She deserved to know.

“So, the coronation is about to happen soon.” He started.

Y/N nodded but didn’t look up from her meal. All around them, people conversed while cutlery clinked against each other. A slow band was playing somewhere in the background. “Yeah. What’s his name, again? Henry? Louis?”

“Thomas.” Tom said, causing her to nod. “You…. don’t know the prince’s name?”

Y/N snorted. “No. But it’s more like, I don’t care to know. The Royals don’t give a crap about anyone below the cities. Our villages have to sustain on their own. So no, I don’t know his name, and I don’t want to.”

Tom felt a little part of him die at her words. They were sharp and curt. And he didn’t blame her. He saw firsthand the kind of luxury he lived in. And had he not ridden out into the villages, he never would have known how the people there were living. He would have spent the rest of his life, blissfully ignorant, just like his father was, caring only about how to make the monarchy even stronger.

“You don’t care at all?” He heard himself say.

Y/N shook her head. “Nope.”

“Not even if…. not even if Prince Thomas was sitting right in front of you?”

Y/N looked up at him and laughed. “No! Actually, I’d give him a piece of my mind. Tell him how self centered and spoiled him and his family are. I’d drag his ass in the dirt if he were here.”

“Then do it.” He replied, softly. “He’s right here.”

Y/N froze then, eyebrows furrowing as she looked at him. Slowly, she set her fork and knife down, expression shifting to one of shock. “You….?”

“Me.” Tom nodded, smiling sadly at her. She let out a breath, as if trying to absorb what she had just heard. She looked up at him again.

“I… I don’t know what to say.”

Tom forced out a laugh. “You seemed pretty sure a few seconds ago.”

“Yeah, but that was before I found out that I was dating the  _Prince of England_!” She hissed, scowling. “Why didn’t you tell me? You essentially hid your entire life from me, when I told you everything about mine! I trusted you-”

“Because I was afraid.” Tom interrupted. “I was afraid that you would think I’m a shallow, superficial person. I was afraid that you’d hate me for what my elders had done, or more like not done, for your community.”

“Tom,” Y/N sighed, reaching her hand across the table to hold his. “I would be mad at the prince if I didn’t  _know_ the prince. But I know him. And I know he’s the sweetest person I’ve ever met. I see your compassion. I see you give a coat, or a shawl to whoever sits at the corner of the market every time you come visit. I see you slip gold coins to the children running around, telling them to give it to their parents. I’m not blind.”

Tom breathed out, feeling his heart slow down. “You really don’t hate me?” He could hear the apprehension in his voice.

Y/N shook her head and giggled. “Hate you after  _this_  dress?” She gestured to herself. “Smart move, killjoy. Give the girl the dress before telling her your biggest secret so she’s forced to love you.”

Tom grinned and squeezed her hand, bringing it up to his lips to lay a kiss on it. He revelled in the blush on her cheeks. “Is that what it is? Your love for me is because of the dress?”

“Damn, he figured it out. I have to run before he demands I give it back.”

He laughed at that, a light feeling hovering over him, as he looked into Y/N’s gleaming eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

On the way home from the dance and dinner, with Lacey trotting down the road that led to Y/N’s house, Tom felt more peaceful than he had since he hit puberty, when his parents had started policing his every move. Y/N was pressed against his back, arm around his waist and cheek resting on him, warm and tired from the night. Tom’s heartbeat was slow and steady, back tingling where Y/N was touching him. His eyes were dropping shut too, not from tiredness, but from how calm he felt, how comfortable he was.

He helped Y/N down from Lacey once they got to the cottage, careful to not harm the dress. She had a sleepy grin on her face. Their kisses were slow and deep, tongues dancing lazily with each other. She moaned when he dug his fingers into her hips, causing his breath to stutter.

It took great effort to pull away, and he held her close for a long time afterward, nose nudging hers, pecking her cheeks every now and then. The last thing Tom saw was her smile before she disappeared behind the door.

He should have known that good things don’t last. They never did. Life was too cruel in matters like that. Fate just didn’t want to see him happy.

He snuck in like usual. It was easy to slip past the guards; he knew their schedules too well. He sighed as he finally entered his chambers, tired but happy. Quickly, he dressed for bed, knowing tonight would be the best sleep he had gotten in ages.

Turns out, he didn’t sleep at all.

Just as he was about to slip into bed, someone knocked on the door. Tom tensed before taking a breath. No one had seen him come it. It was okay. He got into his bed and called out to come in.

It was his butler, and Tom felt himself relax.

“Your Majesty, His and Her Highness demand your presence in their chambers.”

Tom raised an eyebrow. “Now?”

“I’m afraid it’s urgent.”

Tom was confused as he trekked his way to his parents’ chambers. He hadn’t been there since he was a kid. And in the middle of the night? Something had to be terribly wrong. He didn’t have time to debate on what it could be before he was there.

He knocked and heard his mother call to come in, and his father cough. Their chambers were more or less the same as he remembered from his childhood, except a few additions and omissions. His mother was sitting on the bed, looking at him as he walked in. His father had his back to the room, staring out the window.

“Mother, Father.” He greeted. “You called?”

“Yes, Thomas. Sit.” She gestured to the chair across from the bed. Feeling uneasy, Tom sat down.

“I had a talk with Lydia today, after she was done with her day shift.” Lydia had been Tom’s caretaker when he was young, just as she was now Paddy’s. “She talked about the coronation, how excited she was, how proud.” Tom smiled at that. He had always liked Lydia. She was more of a mother to him than his own. “Imagine my surprise when she suggested you marry soon after being crowned.” Tom’s smile dropped.

“Said it was only fitting, since you had just gotten a dress tailored for a girl.”

Tom felt his heart start to race. He clenched his hands into fists to stop them getting clammy.

“I asked Harrison about it. Of course, I was elated. I wanted to know who you were interested in. I had an inkling it might be Princess Fleur.” _The French Princess_? Tom nearly made a face but was able to stop himself.

“But he didn’t know. Which surprised me greatly since you tell him everything. So I told him I wanted him to find it out. He agreed. Said he’d tail you for a joke, see where you went. I was….. hesitant. Sending letters to the princess could have been easily done from the castle. Why did you leave so often then?” She started at him almost as if willing him to speak, but he remained silent. “But I let him go do it anyway.”

Tom’s mouth was dry at this point. The room was closing in on him. He knew what was coming. He knew where this story was going. Harrison had followed him. He’d seen Y/N. He’d seen them.

Tom’s mother seemed to realize that he had figured it out. Her expression was forlorn. “Thomas…. who is she?”

He didn’t have to reply. His father turned around abruptly. Tom was taken aback by the anger on his face.

“Why do you ask him that? We already know who she is! A farmer’s daughter! Our son, the Heir to the Throne, is having an affair with  _a farmer’s daughter! Filth!”_

Tom stood up abruptly, muscles tense. “Don’t call her that.” He bit out through gritted teeth.

His mother stood up too, shocked that he had basically confirmed her worst nightmare. As if she had hoped he’d deny all those claims. But he wouldn’t. He loved Y/N. He  _loved_  her. He wasn’t ashamed of her.

“Now you will defend her, boy? Defend a mere villager with not even a scrap of wood to her name-”

“Because that’s what it’s all about isn’t it?” Tom’s voice rose. “It’s all about what someone has, what they can offer to you so you can gobble it up! Because despite having everything in the world, you can’t be happy! It’s never enough for your greedy-”

“Thomas!” His mother was stepping in then, staring at him in shock. “That is your father! Show some respect!”

“What does he know about respect?” Dominic was laughing. “He’s an ungrateful little brat, he is! Tell me, boy, is she a good lay?”

“Dominic, stop!” But she needn’t have bothered. Tom was already seeing red.

“Shut up! How dare you? Do you have no conscience? No heart? I-”

“Stop! Both of you, stop!” His mother held her hands up, eyes screwed shut before she opened them again. His father turned back to the window when silence settled.

“You will never see her again.” His father spoke, his voice shaking from the effort of keeping it low. “Your riding lessons are canceled. You will stay in the castle until your coronation. I shall send proposals out to France. You will marry Princess Fleur. If not, then one of the Noblemen’s daughters.”

“No.” Tom felt tears spring into his eyes. His voice trembled. “I can’t make me.”

“Actually, boy, I can.”

“No!” Tears flowed down his cheeks now. “I love Y/N! I’m in love with her. I won’t stop seeing her. And I  _won’t_  marry someone else! You can’t force me.”

“Tom…” His mother placed a hand on his arm which he shook off.

“Don’t  _‘Tom’_ me.” His anger was barely contained. “You won’t arrange my wedding. You can’t. Not unless you want me to create a scene on the big day.” He sneered at his father as he turned around. “I will marry Y/N. And if I can’t, then I won’t marry at all.”

His father registered his words, and Tom saw with some relish how fear overcame his features. He had no say and he knew it.

“I forbid you!” A year ago, his father’s glare would have floored him. But he had Y/N in him now. She lived within him, as part of him. She and him were one. And Tom said what he knew Y/N would in this situation.

He gave another sneer, looking his father in the eye. “Screw you.”

His father’s eyes were bulging and his mother’s mouth was dropped open in horror as he walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

“I’m surprised they even let you leave, considering that tomorrow is your coronation.”

“They don’t actually want me there. As long as I play my role right, they’ll be fine. And I’ve rehearsed enough times to convince them I’m not going to mess up.”

“That’s awful. It’s supposed to be your special day. It should be all about you.”

A laugh. “That’s not how things work here, love. I’m a puppet in their entire shitshow. Something to show off.”

Y/N looked down at him where he lay his head on her lap, fingers scratching his scalp lightly. He closed his eyes at the feeling. The trickle of the steam water made a very suitable background sound, making peace settle over Tom’s mind.

He hadn’t told Y/N about what had happened with his parents. There was no need to. He had dealt with it. And would do anything necessary to keep his parents off his back. But there was one thing he had to let her know.

He sat up, turning in his spot so he was facing her. He took her hands in his and she raised an eyebrow, obviously sensing that something was coming.

“I don’t know how long I won’t be able to leave after the coronation. It’s not just the crowning, there’s a million other things with it. Paperwork, responsibilities that have to be transferred, lots of customs they have to do and not to mention, a lot many Royals from all over Europe are coming to attend, I’ll have to entertain my guests.”

Y/N smiled at that. “Really? So it’s like, the posh event of posh events.”

Tom laughed and shrugged. “I guess so. But, it will be a while Y/N. A month, maybe two.”

Y/N sighed and turned, scooting backward to lean her back against his chest. His arms wrapped around her by instinct, face nuzzling in her neck.

“The next time I see you, you’re going to be King Thomas of England.”

Tom laughed, lips pressing against her neck, feeling her tense and shiver at the feeling. “I’m just Tom for you, sweetheart.”

“I know.”

Crickets had started chirping somewhere not far off as the sun went down, but they didn’t move from how they sat, blanket laid out under them.

Y/N finally moved, turning her body to face his, lips meeting his. Tom sucked in a breath, surprised at the eagerness behind it before he returned it with equal fervor. Y/N climbed into his lap, legs straddling his waist. Tom’s hands gripped her waist tightly, wanting nothing more than to move her hips against his. Her hands gripped his hair, tugging, causing him to groan.

“Darling,” he pulled away, breathing hard. “If you keep doing that, I won’t be able to stop myself.”

Tom felt another tug at the crown of his head. He looked at Y/N, her pupils blown, lips swollen and cheeks flushed. She looked sinful.

“A-are you sure?”

Y/N leaned towards him, laying a hard kiss on his lips, moving her hips to grind against him. They both moaned simultaneously at the feeling, breathing into each other’s mouths.

“I’m yours to take, my prince.”

The next morning as Tom stood facing some the most important people in the world, smiling and shaking hands as they congratulated him, but all he could think about was how the moonlight had fallen on Y/N, how her skin had caressed his, her moans and cries as he had moved. He pictured the purple marks on her neck, her limbs tangled in his, hair spreading on the blankets under her like a halo surrounding her head, a feeling of complete euphoria etched on her face.

A month felt like a year as Tom waited to see her again.

………….

Fear.

Harrison hadn’t ever felt fear this acutely before. For him, life had been very sheltered as the son of a Nobleman and the prince’s best friend, even though lately he felt like he didn’t know Tom at all.

Fear had a cold, vice-like grip on his heart now, as hushed voices flowed into his ears. His back was cold as well, where it was pressed against the wall, ear next to the opening where the door was cracked open. He recognized all the voices in the room. The King. The Queen. And a Knight.

Harrison was stealthy, if he did say so himself. It was why the Queen sent him to find out who Tom went to see. It was only his loyalty to the throne that made him return and spill everything he had seen to the Queen. But when he had had time to think about it, about how relaxed and happy Tom had been, more than Harrison had ever seen him, he had realized that he had done wrong. He was Tom’s friend before he was the Queen’s servant. He had broken his best mate’s trust. Guilt had eaten away at him since that day. He wished he could take back what he had done.

Maybe him overhearing this conversation was Nature’s way of giving him a second chance.

It wasn’t more than 15 minutes later when Harrison was rushing out of the castle, his horse running under him as fast as he would go. Sunset was approaching, which meant that the Knight he had heard would get hold of a few more men and they would be leaving the castle to carry out the King’s orders soon as the darkness was enough to conceal them. They would take the same path Harrison was taking right now. He had to get there well before they did.

Harrison remembered the modest cottage from his previous trip here while he had tailed Tom. It stood just as it had previously, lights on in the windows and children’s voices overlapping each other’s inside. He didn’t waste any time in jumping down, rushing forward and banging on the door, loud and abrupt. The voices inside fell into a hush, and Harrison continued banging. He didn’t had time for manners.

There was a moment of wait before a bolt was unlocked with a click from the inside. The door opened slightly to reveal the head of a middle-aged woman with wide, unblinking eyes.

“Mrs. Y/L/N? My name is Harrison, I’m a friend of Tom’s. I’m afraid your daughter is in great danger. Please let me in. We have to work quickly.”


	8. Chapter 8

Privacy seemed to be a problem in the Y/L/N household. Despite having kicked everyone out of one room except him, Y/N and her mother, he could practically feel two or three sets of little ears listening by the door. He couldn’t blame them. His entrance had been fairly dramatic, scaring her family greatly. It was only justified they’d want to know what was going on.

Harrison didn’t take more than five minutes to explain the situation to Y/N.

“It was about two weeks ago, the fight. I could hear Tom and his father screaming all the way to my room. I knew what I had done, and I put two and two together and realized my mistake. They were arguing over you. Tom refused to stop seeing you and the King refused to accept you. It was a giant mess, all in all.” Harrison laughed slightly. “Tom really let his tongue loose on the man.”

“No son of his was allowed to speak to him that way. He had been angry before, but now, he was furious. Tom’s little tongue lashing had made it clear that he didn’t care about the whispers that would come with being with a commoner. No offense.” He added quickly. Y/N shook her head and smiled.

“He’s scared, the King. At this point, all he cares about is preserving his reputation, which is his most prized possession. And he’ll go to all lengths to do that.”

There was a strange look in Y/N’s eyes, and something told Harrison she’d figured out what was coming.

“His men are on their way.” He kept his voice solemn. “They’re already aware of your location. They’ll be here in half an hour maximum. We need to get you, all of you, out of here.”

“Wait,” it was her mother. “What do you mean they’re on their way? What will they do?”

Harrison sighed. This behind the scenes dirty work that the King had his servants do, it ashamed him. The man was supposed to be the protector of his people. Instead, here he was, giving orders for their slaughter. And Harrison knew he wouldn’t lose a wink of sleep over it. In fact, he would sleep even better knowing that the threat was out of the way.

Y/N sighed and placed a hand on her mother’s shoulder, turning to look at Harrison.

“Can you give us a minute?”

Harrison nodded and stood up. “Of course. Just- please hurry. We don’t have much time.”

…………..

Ten minutes later, the family of five had packed their little belongings into two bags, waiting by their front door for Harrison, who had gone to the nearest market. He returned with two horses and had the family mount them. He reached into his bag and pulled out two heavy sacks, handing them to Y/N.

“This will be enough to get you all through the year until your mother finds a job. This,” he pulled out a map. “is the path to a small house 5 miles from here. It’s in a village, I know it’s easier for you lot to live there. Try to remain inconspicuous. There’s a key in one of the bags for the house. I’ll come by in maybe two weeks.”

Y/N looked back at the horses where her family sat, then back at him. She smiled and wrapped him into a tight hug.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

Harrison smiled. “Stay safe.”

“What will you do? And what will they do when they find the house empty? Won’t they come looking?”

Harrison was still smiling as he shook his head. “I have a plan. Don’t worry about it. Just get out of here.”

Y/N hugged him once more before clattering on a horse, two of her brothers behind her.

“Hey, Y/N?”

She turned to look at him.

“Do you want to be with Tom?”

She smiled. “Of course.” Her voice was soft.

“I’ll come get you in two weeks.”

She smiled at him again, one he gladly returned, and then the horses were off, clattering down a dirt road away from the house. Harrison turned back to the cottage.

He had work to do.

…………

Tom thought he might die.

This coronation thing was taking way too long. The guests wouldn’t leave. His father, strangely happy these days for some reason, felt the need to have huge dinners and fancy balls every day. He’d push princesses, minister and noblemen’s daughters on him. He was sick of dancing with a new girl every day, none of whom were the girl he actually wanted to dance with.

It had been a month and one week since he’d last seen Y/N. Since he’d last touched her. He missed her terribly. He would be sitting at a dinner, listening to an overly exaggerated story from one of the guests, and think about how Y/N would have called him out on his bullshit had she been there, while everyone else just smiled and nodded along.

It was another day of festivities that came to a close. Tom rubbed his eyes and sighed as he rid himself of his clothes, throwing them on the floor. He shook the small bell on his dresser, knowing a maid would come to pick them up. He slipped on a silk garment and slid into bed, waiting for his nightly cup of tea.

He wished his huge bed didn’t feel so vacant. This was the longest he had gone without seeing Y/N. Times like these, he felt so alone in the castle. Speaking of alone, Tom realozed he hadn’t seen Harrison all day. Harrison had really helped him get through the torture of the last month. But today, he wasn’t there. Tom guessed he had left the castle for some reason, and wished he could too.

The door creaked open and in came a maid, pushing a trolley. Tom sighed and closed his eyes tiredly. He heard her stop next to his bed and pour his tea, placing it on the table.

“Thank you.” He mumbled and picked the cup up. She nodded and moved to the foot of the bed to pick up his clothes.

“Wow, killjoy. Couldn’t even put your clothes on a chair or something? You colossal pig.”

Tom choked on his tea, coughing and sputtering as liquid went up his nose, setting his cup down. He looked up at the maid for the first time as she stood on the foot of his bed, hip popped out and hand resting on it. For the first time since she walked in, Tom took her face in properly. Her smirk and her bright eyes.


	9. Epilogue

Tom didn’t like to think about it too much, but when he did, he’d always picture his wedding to be nothing short of perfect.

He’d imagine the hustle and bustle around the castle, his mother running around to make sure everything was absolutely perfect. The venue had to be in the castle of course, decorated to look like nothing less than a mimicry of paradise on earth. He’d imagine hundreds and hundreds of flowers. He’d imagine the public standing outside to watch them as they rode by, waving and cheering.

He’d imagine royals from all over the world to be there, his friends, his family, bursting with joy but still nervous that everything should go by smoothly. He’d picture the feasts and the parties that would follow.

Ever since he met Y/N, Tom had a face that he could put on his bride in his imaginary wedding. He would imagine walking down the aisle with her, saying his vows to her, kissing her in front of the whole world. He’d imagine her smile, brighter than it had ever been, as she laughed at something his brother would say later at the private reception. He’d imagine her hand in his, her eyes looking up at him, as they’d dance their first dance as husband and wife.

Life was cruel to have snatched all that away from him, but it did make up for it, however slightly.

Harrison never told him or Y/N how he managed to fool to Knight and the men that came looking for Y/N and her family to murder. He said it was a favor he’d done for them, and was a hint of his exceptional bravery and skill. Tom had snorted at that while Y/N giggled.

“Don’t ask me to do anything for you for the rest of your life.” was the only thing Harrison said. Tom agreed.

Tom and Y/N would see each other around the castle. However, she’d be cleaning or serving food, while he’d be talking to his family or eating or working. They would exchange glances, desperately trying to hide their growing smiles at the sight of each other. Many a times, Harrison had to kick Tom in the shin under the table to stop him from openly gazing at her. Tom had to try hard to pretend to not acknowledge her existence.

Later that night, Tom would slam Y/N into the wall of his room, hands working feverishly to rid her of her clothing, taking her over and over until she was shaking and screaming, muffled mewls barely hidden under his palm. He would lay her down on his soft sheets, kissing her all over, hearing her talk of her day while he talked of his, exchanging stories and funny interactions. There they would stay, asleep in each other’s arms, until the early light of dawn would break through the clouds, making Y/N get up and sneak out of his room.

Tom never married her. But Tom never married anyone else either. His parents couldn’t force him to, and he never made any move to agree when they’d suggest he do. Gradually, proposals came and went, and Tom would take special pleasure in looking his father in the eye while he rejected each and every one.

When Tom turned 30, his father died of sickness. When Tom was 31, Princess Fleur of France ran away with a worker in her castle, sending the monarchy into a frenzy. When Tom was 35, the Turkish Prince became the first Royal to marry a commoner. When Tom was 37, he proposed to Y/N on front of a myriad of guests who were attending their annual party. He’d watched his mother gasp in shock and Harrison cheer from the sidelines, but his eyes had only been on Y/N as her head nodded yes.

No one protested. No one said anything. And after 17 years of waiting, Tom was able to get his perfect wedding. Every thing right how he wanted to the last detail.


End file.
